Unseen War
by Wyatt
Summary: There is an unseen war, that many do not see, that many dont want to see. However that war is still there, and it wont go away until one side wins.
1. Chapter One

1 Unseen War  
  
1.1.1 Chapter One  
  
  
  
The room had Motzart playing in the background. There was little light, but the light that was there came from a small lamp. A man was sitting at his desk, slowly drinking a bottle of wine. He listened to the music with extreme concentration, and kept his eyes closed as well. "Beep." He slowly came out of his state of dream and realized there was someone at the door.  
  
"Enter!" He said with a slight bit of anger in his voice. The door opened a let in a stream of light right onto his face. "Damnit close the door for Christ sakes."  
  
The man came forward and leaned on the angry mans desk. "You know John you really should consider letting a bit more light in here. Besides we are passing a very nice looking nebula right now." The man walked over to the covered windows and pressed the blast shield release button. Slowly the panels covering the windows came up and revealed a very colorful spectacle. The man turned around and looked at the rest of Johns' dwelling. "Well John it's been a while since I was in you quarters but I would say it looks rather like shit right now." He laughed and walked over to a chair near the desk and had a seat.  
  
"What the hell did you come here for Kiefer?" John said as he squinted while he eyes adjusted to the light.  
  
Kiefer looked at John for a second, and then handed him a small disc. "Well I might as well be formal now. Colonel, Captain Scott Kiefer reporting for duty, sir. I have been reassigned to be your adjutant. Or well that's what my orders were, and after I got my orders they told me to give that to you." He pointed at the disc as he said his last sentence.  
  
"Well I guess I might as well see what my new orders are." John put the disc into his computer, and waited for whatever was on it to load up. The Raynors Raiders logo popped up onto the screen, and had a small blinking sign saying 'loading'.  
  
The screen disappeared and was replaced by a dark outline of a man. The man walked forward into some light, but kept his head hung low so his face couldn't be seen. "Colonel John Cord, commanding officer of the 2nd RR Rangers. We have decided that you are the best choice for our next operation. Braxis, as you well know, is now becoming a major colony in the Koprulu sector. With this increase in power the Dominion is tightening its control on the planet. Now this has pissed off a lot of people on Braxis and we think that this could be used to our advantage. We are giving you control of the First Fighter Squadron, S-OPS Alpha Team, and your pervious command of the 2nd RR Rangers. We have already scouted out the planet and we found an abandoned Confederate outpost. With the men we have given you already, you are to secure this outpost and bring it into working order. Once you have completed this task you and part of the Alpha team will be sent to every city on the planet finding us new recruits. You are to then allow Alpha team to train the recruits. Once you have trained your recruits and secured a good defensive perimeter around your base we will give you new orders." The man started to turn around, but then looked back and brought his face into the light. "Oh my god its Commander Raynor himself," John thought to himself. "And one last thing. I have also put all the maps and data you will need for your mission in this disc so don't lose it. This is Raynor over and out."  
  
John looked at the wall in disbelief. Scott came up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder. Well Colonel it looks like we better get to work. Ill go gather your forces onto our ship and prepare them for a briefing."  
  
"You do that Scott. Ill get us some credits from our tap on the dominion treasury. Well Ill see you out there in four hours Scott. Good Bye." John walked out of the room and readjusted his officers' suit. The doors closed behind him, and he started to walk off. "I wonder how the hell I'm going to pull this one off." He said to himself quietly. 


	2. Chapter Two

Unseen War  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
  
  
There was a light snowfall and the men were having trouble seeing into the distance. "Sergeant where are we right now?" Scott looked back behind him to see the Sergeants face. They were kneeled behind a rather large cluster of boulders.  
  
"Were three clicks west of the base sir! I suggest we put on our face gear and turn the radios on. If you use the alpha three nine frequency no one should be able to pick up our radio signals."  
  
"Ok make it done." With that the sergeant turned around to the rest of the squad and put his hand in a fist and pulled down with it. All the men put their masks on, and turned their radios onto the special frequency. Scott pulled his mask down and turned on the radio. "Bravo team do you read?" With that a slur of affirmatives came in. "Ok boys we are three clicks west of the base. Now our recon boys said that there were still ex- confederates in the base. Our job is the capture them and hopefully turn them to our side. If not you know what we have to do. Lets move."  
  
The team of rangers wore specially modified ghost suits, with another layer of titanium armor, and there guns were armor piercing assault rifles. Colonel Cord had decided to send in the small team of 8 men and Captain Kiefer to take care of the confederate pests inside the base.  
  
They slowly made there way through the extremely rocky terrain making sure not to set off and traps that may have been set out here. They came up to the main radar detection station about 300 yards outside the base. They checked inside but only found a layout of the base. However Scott decided to use this to his advantage.  
  
"Ok guys check out these observation points here, here and here." While he said that he pointed to three towers. "We need to take out the three men that are arming these towers. So Ill need three of you to mount scopes onto your rifles, and remember shoot only to disarm. We may be able to use these guys later. After the towers are taken out the rest of us will enter the base through the supply docking area. We will clear the base out starting here in the mess hall, then to the armory, and then last of all the barracks. After we have cleared the base out drag all the confederates to the barracks where we can sedate them and wait for medics to arrive with the rest of the rangers and alpha team. We got it? Good. Now you three mount your guns with scopes and go to that bluff over there." He pointed over to a large bluff that was about 200 yards away from the base. "And work out what tower you guys will take. The rest of us will need to make our way down to the supply docking area. Now lets move, move, move!"  
  
Why did these damn confederates have to stay here after the freaking confederacy disbanded? Now cause of them I'm freezing my ass off in the middle of some cold ass planet. Scott was thinking this to himself while him and the rest of the team ran down towards the back of the base. "Sergeant. get ready to blast the doors on my mark." The Sergeant went to the docking bay doors and started to wire up some explosives. Kiefer looked of towards the bluff to see if the snipers were in position. "Snipers are you in position?"  
  
"Yes sir, we have our aims dead on as we speak." One of the snipers said into the radio.  
  
"Sergeant you ready to make some sparks fly yet?"  
  
"Sir the explosives are ready. On your mark Ill take the door out."  
  
"Ok on three you snipers take out the towers, and Sergeant you blow the door. Everyone take cover, and prepare to storm the base. One, Two, Three!" A giant hole appeared in the door and the men rushed in. At about the same time three men laid in their positions yelling and groaning from sniper shots.  
  
They rushed into the mess hall where three soldiers were eating. Two of them looked up from what they were eating. "Oh shit." The solider fell down groaning and holding his leg. The other one made a mad rush for the armory.  
  
Scott took aim and pulled. A red cloud appeared from the marines' leg. "Ahhh! Oh god!" The marine was looking around wildly, and then passed out. They heard a noise from behind the kitchen counter. Suddenly a man popped up with a shotgun and started shooting.  
  
Scott tipped a table over for cover. The rest of the men followed his example. Scott pulled out his knife and got onto his knees. He popped out from behind the table and threw the knife at the man. Scott ducked back down. He poked his head around the corner and the man was laying over the counter, dead.  
  
"Damn captain, you think that he ever expected to get killed by a knife in a gun fight?" One of the rangers was surprised by how quickly he took out the man with a knife.  
  
"Well come on boys we need to check out the armory and barracks." He started to walk to the armory when the snipers said something.  
  
"Sir we already came in and checked the barracks, and there were only two marines asleep in here. The armory is locked shut. That's where we are now. We already have the tower guards and the barracks boys sedated and were awaiting orders."  
  
"Ok then, Sergeant go to the communications room and radio in that we have the base secure with seven prisoners." The sergeant walked out of the room and Scott walked over to the man he had killed. "Sorry about that buddy, but I need my knife back." With that Kiefer pulled his knife out of the mans head and walked off to wait for reinforcements to arrive. 


	3. Chapter Three

Unseen War  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
It had been two months since Cords men had secured the base. Since then they had landed Cords Battle Cruiser, so that the wraiths would have a docking bay to launch from incase they were attacked from the air, and they had impressed the seven prisoners into the group. With the ex-confederates in the group Cord was shown an entire layout of the surrounding area for miles on out.  
  
The out post itself was an unusual one. Instead of being several different structures grouped together, it was one big structure with everything integrated almost like a space station. On the outside of the compound instead of bunkers there were mini-guns installed on the outside. Also the turrets were imbedded into the compound. The only open part in the whole base was the courtyard where the men would meet for recreation. This is where Colonel Cord was standing now.  
  
"Kiefer what are our current stats. unit wise?" Cord asked while looking at a game of football being played by some of the off duty soldiers.  
  
"We are currently at fifty-six elite marines in the rangers, eighteen Special Forces men, and two squads of wraith in the landed battle cruiser. We also have the eight siege tanks that are guarding the base. We have three battle cruisers with an additional three squads of wraith behind the nearest moon. Why do you ask John?"  
  
"I just got off the horn with Raynor, he wants us to take out a new dominion base that's being built near here. I think its time we sent our Alpha team into the cities. Can you head that while I take care of this base?"  
  
Kiefer looked surprised, and immediately said, "Yes sir, but why do you want me to go in with them? I'm sure that there squad leader would be plenty able to head the operation."  
  
"I just need people that I can trust out there, and right now you're the only capable leader I know of within this group of ours. I know other people, but they are not capable leaders, besides, as I understand it you grew up on this planet. So I would figure these people would be more willing to work with someone they can relate to.  
  
"Yes I did. I suppose it's a good reason to send me on this. When do you want us to leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning at 0800 hours. Go gather your men, and tell them they have the rest the day off, and that they need to get there gear ready for this operation. But until then let's finish watching this game.  
  
+++  
  
"In a press release today Emperor Mengsk revealed his plans for a complete retake of the planet Tarsonis, and in other news-." The TV turned off in mid-sentence of the reporter. General Robertson of the dominion had traded over to the dominion after the U.E.D's defeat to Kerrigan. He had destroyed the best of the dominions defenses and now he was working to restore them. After General Duke's death he was the natural choice to head the dominion military.  
  
He was sitting in his quarters on board the dominion flagship, The Avery. He had heard rumors of a rebellion starting on Braxis, and he had been pondering over this for quite some time now. He had started to rub his temples when a message came in for him. His adjutant came online and started the basic process of opening the message for him.  
  
"Hello General, you have nine messages. One of them is a top priority message from the Emperor. I am opening it for you now."  
  
A picture of the Emperor appeared of his screen. "Hello General Robertson, I hope your day has been good so far. Well Ill get right down to the point with you. I'm sure you have already heard the rumors of rebellion on Braxis? Well if you haven't you now know. I have started a new base on the planet at these coordinates." At that time a slurry of text appeared of the screen that Robertson could go back over later. "As you guessed I want you to be there. Once you have the base in working order you are to train as many marines as possible, and ship them out to the main cities. This should just be a baby sitting job so don't worry about anything. Mengsk out." With that the screen flickered off, and the General was off to start his journey to Braxis.  
  
+++  
  
A Ranger came running into the war room, where the Colonel was. "Sir I think you better come and see this. The solider escorted Cord outside and pointed into the sky. "Sir you see that?" He was pointing at five dropships that were entering the atmosphere. "Here look through this." The Marine gave him a scope.  
  
"What am I exactly looking at here solider?"  
  
"Well sir those are not normal dropships. See how they have modified engines? That's a dominion A-Class Dropship, and those are only used by the Emperor and his top Generals." The young man looked at Cord with a small bit of fear in his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry son. I already have my battle plan ready so that we can take out that base." With that Cord walked back into the command portion of the base.  
  
+++  
  
Night had enveloped the sky, and a lone figure stood in the middle of the dominion base. He slowly walked over towards the command centers communications room, making sure no one saw him. He went in the room for just one second and came back out. He made his way out of the command center, and ducked and rolled off the command centers ramp. He rolled back under the ramp just it time for a marine patrol to miss him. He slowly got out from his hiding spot, making sure no one saw him. He made his way to the armory, where there was a lone marine on guard duty. He activated his cloaking device and walked right past the marine, into the armory.  
  
He looked around slowly making sure there was no one in sight. He walked over to the firebrat suits, and activated something on all of them. He then walked out of the armory and walked out of the base.  
  
+++  
  
  
  
Cord was standing on top of the near by mountain with his binoculars. He pulled them back up to his face, and looked far into the distance where he had 30 of his elite marines waiting to unless havoc on the unsuspecting dominion base.  
  
John turned around to see his two escorts standing at attention. They had their vultures ready and prepped to leave at any time. These two young men were the two alpha team men he had kept from leavening with Kiefer. He had officially named them his personal guards. The short one was Lieutenant Allen Stone, and the taller one was Lieutenant Clint Miller.  
  
"Stone radio in and tell the two fighter squads to hold a perimeter around the dominion base but do not engage. Only take down any ships trying to escape. Miller tell Sergeant Hanes to commence with the attack at exactly 0900." Cord turned back to look at the base while his two guards went to do his orders. John whispered to himself under his breath. "I hope that merc we hired did his job last night or this mission is a no go."  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
Sergeant Hanes looked at the time, which was displayed on the inside of his helmet. "Men prepare to attack, lock and load." All men radioed in giving an affirmative. "One minute till we commence with the attack." He kept looking at the little green numbers that were displayed on his visor count down. He looked at the small scanner on his visor and it showed a strong defense inside the base they were about to try and take. "Men may god be looking over your backs. attack!  
  
+++  
  
A corporal was sitting in his bunker playing a game of poker with the marine that was also in the bunker with him. "Ok show your cards," said the corporal. The marine smiled and showed his cards, he had a straight. He started to grab for the money when the corporal stopped him. He laid down his cards with a royal flush. "How the hell. Damnit I always loose at this stupid game."  
  
"Don't worry you were playing against the best firebrat in the dominion that's all." The man smiled and picked up the money. Suddenly a red alert light came on. "Oh shit, get to your post private!" He looked out into the small whole he had in the bunker. A voice came on over the horn.  
  
"Firebrats hold your fire until you hear them fire!" The mass of men that were charging at them were getting closer and closer every moment. He heard gunfire, and so with all the other firebrats in the other bunkers he pulled his flamethrower trigger.  
  
+++  
  
Sergeant Hanes continued to run forward, and the bunkers erupted into a brilliant flash of fire. "I guess that mercenary we hired did do his job," he thought to himself as he ran past the bunkers. He looked into the main base and he could see a small squad of marines forming up to attempt and kill the invaders. "Rangers one through nine come with me." As he said that nine marines followed him. They ran behind a nearby supply depot. "Ok there is a small squad of marines forming about 100 yards that way. Now how many of you have armor piercing rifles?" Two of them raised their hands, and the rest shrugged and looked down at their regular issued CM-100 spike rifles. "Ok then you two take out the firebrats and medics. The rest of us will take out the marines, and remember to aim for their armors weak points. Lets go!"  
  
They ran 50 yards to a burning wreck of a tank, and prepared to engage. "Ok you two start taking out your assigned units. When they start running over here the rest of you start firing." The two marines popped up and both shot, and they both took out two firebrats. Hanes popped his head out and noticed that there were many more marines now. Too many for them to take out, and there were about five more firebrats now. "You two start aiming for the firebrats' gas tanks!" They changed their aims to the tanks and fired.  
  
A large explosion came from the group of enemies. The rest of the men came out from hiding and started pumping out round after round of hot led into the enemies. They kept running towards, but were shot and fell back onto their backs. The ground around where the enemy marines had been was now dyed red.  
  
Hanes looked up around the rest of the base, and saw that the rangers had completely taken half of the base already. He looked on the readout of his visor to see that they had lost five marines. Suddenly an explosion came from the enemy command center. After the explosion a number of marines came out of the command center, and then a high-ranking official came out. The officer ran towards a dropship, and the marines provided him with cover fire. "One through six go take out those marines by the command center! Seven through nine stay with me." A few marines ran off towards the command center, and then the sergeant turned on his radio. "First fighter squadron stay on your toes we got enemy dropships coming out." He turned the radio off and looked around the devastated base. All enemy units were loading into dropships and attempting to escape. He got back on the communications link, and started giving orders to the marines. "Boys load the explosives onto all intact enemy structures. Good job boys, you will be rewarded for this.  
  
+++  
  
Cord was watching the battle, and had been very pleased with Sergeant Hanes command over his men. Miller tapped Cord on the shoulder, and cord looked at him. "Sir two of the wraith squadrons stopped a dropship. I think you may want to meet our newest prisoner." With that the three men that were on top of the mountain got onto their vultures and drove of towards their base. 


	4. Chapter Four

Unseen War  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
A lone man walked down the dark street. He was wearing a business mans suit with a black trench coat over it. The tall towering buildings above him had few rooms lit, and the streets were empty like a ghost town. There was an occasional taxi, or drunk pedestrian that would come by but other than that there was nothing. The man looked around to make sure no one was following him and he turned into a dark ally way.  
  
He walked down the ally, and stopped. He looked like he was straining his eyes to see something. He shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk. He came up to a small stair was that was next to one of the large buildings that made up the ally. He walked down the staircase to a heavy steel door. He opened a small compartment, which revealed a number pad. He punched in some numbers, and the door made a hydraulic sound. It then slowly started to open, and a man in a black fully black wardrobe with a black vest over it. The man had his pistol upholstered, and looking at the man in front of him.  
  
"Hello Mr. Wyatt, we have been expecting you. You know your way to the meeting room." The man motioned for Mr. Wyatt to go down the corridor. Wyatt followed the mans orders and continued down the corridor.  
  
Mr. William Wyatt was in his early fifty's and had quite a bit of white hair showing through. Mr. Wyatt was a businessman from the local arms factory in the capital city of Braxis, New London. He had friends in the city that were trying to organize a militia of sorts, and of course they wanted him to help arm the militia.  
  
He walked into a room full of middle-aged men, and the room was halfway complete. Around where the walls were supposed to be there were giant gaps leading into the earth of the planet.  
  
"How nice of you to join us Mr. Wyatt, I hope you enjoyed yourself on the way over here." A fairly large man stood up from the table and came over to welcome Mr. Wyatt. He motioned for Wyatt to take a seat next to the large table in the middle of the room. The man was Austin Cook, a local who had just retired from the mercenary business. They all seated themselves and began their meeting.  
  
"Ok men you all know why were here. The dominion is trying to take complete control over this planet, and I for one will not be ruled over by some tyrant." He sat down and a number of other men agreed with him. One of them stood up.  
  
"I have twenty five men willing to back me up in my district." A number of other men around the table also told their number of men.  
  
"Alright gentlemen quite down! From a rough estimate I would say we have around a hundred and fifty men or so. Now our only problem is arming these men." Everyone looked at Mr. Wyatt, and waited for him to speak.  
  
"Gentlemen my only problem with this is that I have dominion marines already at my main factory, and to get my private factory up and running I would need at least 40,000 credits. And I know that you men do not have that sort of money."  
  
"However we do." A man was standing in the doorway, and he was wearing a heavy armored stealth suit. The men in the room all stood up and grabbed their pistols and pointed them at the man. "Oh please. if I wanted you dead you would already be that way. Men uncloak." Eight men came into view around the room. Most of then were in the hollowed out area where the wall was supposed to be.  
  
"How the hell did you get in here?" Cook was standing up, and he had holstered his gun. He was looking at the men around him with caution.  
  
"We have been watching your 'militia' for the past few days. We have decided that we would like to help you out." The man stood there not showing any signs weakness at all.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I myself am Captain Scott Kiefer, and these are some of my men from special operations squad alpha. We represent Cords Marauders, part of Raynors Raiders. We understand that you yourself are against the Dominion, and since it looks like your trying to organize an attack against the Emperor I figured you could use our help."  
  
"And in what way do you figure you could help us?" Captain Kiefer tossed something onto the table. Mr. Cook picked up the object, and looked at it. It was a bank access card.  
  
"That is a bank access card if you didn't already know. You will find 100,000 credits, which should get Mr. Wyatt's private factory started up very nicely. However your men. do any of them have any military experience?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. We are normally a peaceful city. We have never been under a different control other than our own government. The dominion has just disbanded our government and that means we no longer have a military so our cities are defenseless." This time it was one of the older men talking, he looked to be around his late fifty's  
  
"Ok. we will train your men if you pledge loyalty to Raynors Raiders. However if you do this you will also be branded as outlaws the same as me and my men here. I know some of you have families, and I know this could mean something different for your lives, but it is a chance to defend your homes."  
  
The men started into a deep conversation, most of which Kiefer couldn't hear. However what he did hear he liked. He continued to wait on the men, and eventually they came to a decision.  
  
"Captain if we help you, then your help us. that means if we are overwhelmed Mr. Raynor is responsible for our families. Is it a deal?"  
  
"It's a deal. here are the coordinates of where you are to send your men for training. It's a few miles outside of the city, and if you must know its an underground bunker. We have made a few adjustments to it so it's ready to be used as a training facility. Be there in three days, and your men will start their training. Men lets move out." With that all of Kiefer's men left the room and the men in silence.  
  
+++  
  
General Robertson was sitting in the middle of a dark room with a light hanging over him. He had his head hung low, and his hands were tied behind the back of a chair. His eyes were red, and his hair wet from the water tub in front of him. Slowly a man came forward into the light.  
  
"General do you remember the day that you and your U.E.D. forces took over Augistrad? Because Ill never forget it."  
  
"I don't know what your talking about. ill I did was over take the dominion forces that I now command."  
  
"You damn men took control of the city, and you do know what they did? They rapped and murdered both my wife and my daughter you son of a bitch!" The man came running up the to general and slugged him in the face. The general slumped over the one side and coughed up a mouth full of blood. The man was about to go for a second swing.  
  
"Sergeant Hanes that is a enough," Colonel Cord came into view, "he is a prisoner of war, so only I can beat the hell out of him." John smiled, and the rest of the men in the room let out a small chuckle. Hanes walked back into the darkness.  
  
Cord knelt down right next to the general and leaned in next to his face. "You know general half the men in this room are ready to beat the hell out of one at a time. So I suggest that you do what we say, and maybe we just might let you live out the rest of your pathetic life." Cord stood up and began to walk around the chair the general was seated in. "So general," he said out loud so everyone could hear, "why would the dominion send out his or her best general to this planet?"  
  
"I don't have to answer that, as a prisoner of war I only have to give you my-." Cord slammed his fist into the generals' stomach.  
  
"Don't mess with us general! We were not part of that convention and we did not sign any paper saying that was all we had to do!" Cord straightened out his uniform, and fixed his hair. "General you know what your people do when they catch men like me. They do worse things than what were doing to you right now. So general let's start over again. Why would the Dominion send its best general to this cold ass planet?"  
  
Robertson sat in his chair thinking over what he would do. After a moments pause he looked up at cord, and he looked down at the floor. "I was sent here to gather an army take complete control over this world. My men destroyed the government that was here when we basically killed off the entire ruling body. In a few days we were supposed to take over the capital city. Your men attacked the newest and smallest base we had on this planet. We have nearly 10,000 men spread out over the planet, and 4,500 of them are attacking the Capitol in one month. Five hundred of those men are arming 250 tanks. We know that we could easily over take any militias that may have formed. I was to coordinate the attack but unfortunately I now cant."  
  
Cord looked at the general for a moment and then he told everyone to leave the room. Slowly everyone left the room, and Cord and the General were left alone. "General you better be right about this. or I will personally execute you." After that last statement cord left the room and retired to his quarters for the day.  
  
The General sat in the chair by himself and slowly but surly untied himself. "Don't worry Colonel you won't need to do that." 


	5. Chapter Five

Unseen War  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
  
Cord was walking towards his personal office, which was on top of the compound. He arrived at the small lift that would take him to his office. He stepped on, and his boots made a small metallic clank. The computer came online with its female voice. "Destination please?"  
  
Cord brought his hand up to his forehead and wiped off the sweat that had accumulated during the interrogation. "My personal office." The computer had a voice resignation system for the colonel only. So when his voice was recognized his personal computer adjutant would come online.  
  
A small panel opened and a light popped on. Slowly a hologram appeared, and showed the face of his adjutant. "Hello Colonel Cord, you have three new messages. I will list them now." A small amount of text appeared in hologram form just below the adjutants face. The computer continued to read them off. "Your first message is from Captain Kiefer, the next message is from Civilian Austin Cook and William Wyatt, and the last message is from Commander Raynor."  
  
Cord jumped at the name of his commander, and at that time the elevator had reached his office. "Computer play Commander Raynors Message on my view screen." John walked towards his black leather seat quickly, before the message began to play. The picture of commander Raynor popped up onto the screen with him looking off to the side giving the last part of an order. He turned his back to looking back into the recorder. "Well Colonel I see you have amassed a nice base of operations, and you seem to be doing very well. However we have been noticing an increase in dominion activity on the planet and in space. So just as a caution were going to send you the 3rd Tank division and the 4th Artillery Force. We might as well also send you the 6th Infantry division and have all your men's weapons upgraded. That should hold you over easily for now. So you now have nearly five hundred men under your command. Now I will tell you the truth of your mission."  
  
The Picture blinked out and was replaced by a picture of the planet. Raynors voice came back and a small picture of him appeared in the corner of the screen. "The real reason we sent you here was because Raynors Raiders is now going to become a real military power. Our numbers are now standing at three million in the fleet. We need a home base, and that is what we hope for Braxis to be. I already know of the fall of their government, and how the dominion looks to be preparing to attack the capitol city of the planet. That is why I have given you these extra men, and all you must do is protect the city for at least two weeks. In that time I will have arrived with the rest of the fleet, and we will have our first planet. Our strike against the dominion starts here Commander. may god be with you; Raynor over and out." The screen flickered off and Cord was left in the room full of darkness.  
  
Cord looked at the screen and realized what Raynor had just said. He had just been promoted to Commander, and that was the highest rank in Raynors military, next to Raynor himself. "Oh my god," he said slowly. Computer play the Captains message."  
  
A picture of Scott came up on the screen. "Hey Colonel we just struck up a deal with the local militias here in the city. Since we last talked, and I learned about the invasion of the city, another 200 locals have come to the call here in the city. That means that we have nearly 350 local militiamen here in the city. We put them all through a small training course to test their abilities and they seemed to do fairly well. We also found out that Mr. Cook is an ex-mercenary and he has called in about 50 of his old buddy's, and some of the men are game hunters so we gave them some sniper rifles. Of course you already know that I pushed ahead all the men's training, and Ill try to have them all ready to go in 3 weeks. Mr. Wyatt has already produced all the weapons we will need and he has gotten us quite a store of ammo. He is making extras for anyone who comes to us during the invasion for a gun to try and help us."  
  
"Mr. Cook also said that he would contact you about the abandoned defense's of the city. Well Im off to help out with the training and stuff so later boss." The screen flickered and Scott's face disappeared. John opened Mr. Cooks letter, which was just text and him introducing himself.  
  
John got up and a ping came from the elevator door. Suddenly a voice come on asking for permission to enter the room. John granted permission and the doors opened. A young private walked into the room and saluted John. He returned the salute, and had a seat at his desk. "What is it private?"  
  
"Sir I have bad news to report. It's the general, he is dead."  
  
"What! What happened?"  
  
"He took a injection of poison that was hidden inside his ring."  
  
"Well at least we got what we needed out of him. Private inform the squadron commanders to have there men ready to move out, and tell Sergeant Hanes that we are about to move locations of our main forces and he will be in charge of the base with a skeleton crew. Also tell communications to contact fleet and give them the coordinates of New London. That's where were going." The Private gave a salute and ran off to do his duties.  
  
Commander Cord slowly walked towards the large window that curved around half the room. John looked out onto the base and saw the private starting to tell the commanders what to do. "So the unseen war has become a reality, damn." 


End file.
